Misunderstood love
by Twisteria Lullubee
Summary: Anri used to understand she couldn't love, but that understanding left her. Mika never truly understood love at all, she mistook her own obssesions for it over and over. Long story short nither of them had a clear view of love. AnriXMika, rape. not mine!
1. Chapter 1

"Have you been stalking Mika Harima?" the investigator asked.

"No, I would never _stalk _her."

The instigator cleared his throat, "Allow me to rephrase this, have you been fallowing Mika Harima around lately, sending her gifts, graphic letters and emails?"

The young girl smiled then, "Yes, has she liked them?"

The girl's name was Anri, a simple name for a simple Japanese girl, until she went crazy, for this girl did not have the ability to feel love. So when she developed a strong friendship she confused the two, and everyone paid the price.

"And did you kill Seji?" he asked her.

"Yes, he was in the way of our love." said Anri.

"Who's love?"

"Mine and Mika's."

"So you believe you were justified."

"Can I ask you something, officer? Have you ever loved someone?"

"This isn't about-"

"I thought not, it's written all over our face. You spent all your time alone, because you were afraid that someone would hurt you..."

"How did you-"

"In other words you're a coward, I've suffered more than any mortal heart can bear and I have found love but you were too concerned about this job!"

"ANRI SONOHARA!" the officer shouted, not wanting to hear anymore of this.

"And as one of the people who have never been able to experience the feeling of love you have no right to tell anyone what it is. Even I didn't know what it really was until I had felt it for myself! How horribly beautiful and awfully fantastic it is." she looked up at the ceiling then back at the officer, "I would do anything for Mika. I would give anything to hold her in my arms and just shield her. I would love her beyond life and longer."

"What does that mean?"

"If she died or simply wouldn't accept my love in life I would love and care for her in death."

"Would you kill her if she refused your love?"

"No, I would simply coerce her, be with her, love her forever in the hopes she would change her mind."

Outside of the room, Mika Harima had slid to the floor, everything Anri had said buzzing in her brain.

"She loves me..." she wept softly, "it's all my fault... I lead her on."

No one disagreed with the sobbing girl, that could have prevented so much that was to fallow.

At that moment the men dragged Anri out, "Let me go! I have't done anyhting!"

Mika stared at her, "Anri.."

They threw Anri into a cell, she was still screaming for her beloved Mika, "Mika needs me!"

It was too bad that none of them understood her love, "Yeah, she needs a stalker who kills her friends! It seems to me you need her a lot more than she needs you." and with that, the officer walked away.

Anri flopped down on the bottom of the cell and went over to the bed, wondering what Mika would ever be able to do without her. Suddenly something came to her, Saika.

It hadn't registered on the metal scanner, because it was a part of her, so it was still tucked under her uniform jacket.

She stood up, "Oh officer!" she said in an innocent voice.

The officer stopped and looked at her, "What do you want?" he asked in an irritable voice.

"Could you put your handcuffs on me?"

"Why?"

"They remind me of my love with Mika."

The officer shuddered in sympathy for Mika, he came up to the bars "I don't want any part in fulfilling your sick fantasies."

Anri's smile widened, she slipped Saika out of her sleeve, "Too late."

A single slash, blood splattering everywhere and Anri Sonohara was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Mika Harima arrived late that night to her apartment, she was trembling the whole way into her room, Soon as she got inside she kicked off her shoes and flopped down onto her bed. She used to sleep naked every night, but after seeing the pictures Anri had of her... she couldn't do that anymore.

She stared up at the ceiling, thinking about Anri. Mika Harima had kept all the letters and messages Anri had sent to her, accept a couple taken for evidence. She couldn't say why she kept so many... they made her feel loved some how, in a dangerous and sick way.

She pulled her legs to herself and grabbed a big heart shaped love letter.

_Dear Mika Harima, _

_I trust you've been well. I have an admission... _

This next line was the beginning of the end.

_I want to be more than friends. I love you, Mika. _

_I want to do more than sit together at lunch. I want to kiss you, hold you in my arms.._

_Peel your clothes away and make love all over you. I want to hear you moan and gasp._

_I'd kiss you neck softly and my mouth would slowly slip down you chest and to your breasts as I cupped them. Then my mouth would slip even lower until it fell between you smooth thighs..._

It went on like that, it got more graphic and explicit about what she'd do, and what it would feel like. Mika read all the way through it. She read everything her friend Anri Sonohara wanted to do to her. The way she wanted to push multiple dildos inside her. No one had ever touched Mika, but Anri had described it all so vividly she imagined herself in all the compromising positions Anri described – what she said the dildo would feel like. Her own hand drifted into her jeans as she read forward. She came into her skirt with a loud cry. So much for not sleeping naked. She held the love letter to her heaving breasts. She undressed, subconsciously scrutinizing herself in the mirror. All she saw were her flaws, even now, when she wore a face that wasn't her own. She's completely rearranged her body for Seji, she'd changed her eye color, put a scar on her own neck to look like a seam. She never would have had to do any of this for Anri. Anri had tolerated her unhealthy obsession with Seji at first, because it was one sided and childish. Anri had assumed nothing would come of it. But then Mika disappeared, and reappeared with a new face, and Seji loved her back... he kissed her... Anri lost it.

Anri seemed to think Mika Harima was flawless, she constantly complemented her on everything when they were just friends, which was part of the reason why Mika tolerated her late night phone calls and love letters. They seemed normal to her, because they were the same kind of things she'd send to Seji... but the truth was Mika couldn't love Seji or Anri, she couldn't love anyone. A part of her was afraid to ever let go of control in any relationship.. to ever lose someone.

_Anri..._

Mika slipped on a big, oversized black t-shirt and slipped into bed.

Anri Sonohara came to Mika Harima's apartment, slashing through the lock on the front door with Saika before going inside. She came to Mika's bed, she was fast asleep, she loved Mika too much to allow Saika to control her, so she used chloroform instead, just to make sure she remained in her peaceful state. She lifted Mika up, she lived alone so no one would miss her. No one loved Mika like Anri did. She stole a kiss from Mika's lips. It was nirvana to her. The reason she'd chose to take Mika now rather then earlier is because with all this pressure she would need protection and after that restraining order she couldn't do that in public anymore. She carried Mika into a nearby abandoned building she'd spent the last few hours setting up for them. It was an old store, it was dank and drafty. The few good things about it was that it still got electricity and there was a huge, inflated water bed in that Anri inflated before she came there. She laid Anri down on it, peeling off her t-shirt so she lay there bare. Mika Harima had to be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She had soft, reddish brown hair that fell on her shoulders in an improbably perfect way, it smelled wonderful and was pleasant to the touch. Her alabaster skin was smooth, her eyes a pale milky blue. And her body... unblemished, perfect, Anri couldn't describe Anri without using that word. The small of her back was perfectly aligned with the crease in her bottom which flowed into her long seemingly endless legs and little feet. Big breasts, soft lips, a little waist, a flawless inward bellybutton. She kissed Mika there and before she knew it, she was leaving wet kisses down her abdomen until she reached the warm area between her legs. She stopped.

Would it really be a violation to kiss Mika there?

Mika was unconscious, but if she woke up halfway through it she might not realize who's mouth was on her and be terrified. Still, it was incredibly tempting. She knew no one had ever touched Mika there and she was eager to be the first. Mika wouldn't wake up for a while...

She opened Mika's legs and separated the folds of flesh that guarded her innocence and stroked up and down between them. Mika moved slightly but it was fine. How Anri Sonohara just wanted to push one finger in, but she wanted Mika to be conscious when they first made love so she'd just have to wait.

In the end, Anri simply pulled her hand away, stripped down to her underwear and laid down beside her, pulling Mika into a loose embrace before passing out herself.


	3. Why do you love me?

**Sorry guys, short chapter... It seemed bigger on paper**

* * *

><p>Mika woke up about an half an hour later to sizzling and the smell of bacon. She sat up and saw she was bare and not even in her own bed, her reaction was calm, like she had expected this forever. She wrapped the sheet around herself and stood up. She looked to see where she was, it looked like a store... Then suddenly she saw Anri, cooking bacon on a skillet. She tried to walk to confront her, but all that happened was Mika collapsing at her feet. Wrapping her arms around her leg for support, the sheet fell, revealing her breasts but she didn't care anymore.<p>

It didn't matter. _Nothing mattered._

Anri must have felt the weight on her leg, because she looked straight at Mika, her eyes covered by the light reflected on her glasses. A sight much scarier then Mika remembered...

"Mika, your awake," she petted her hair. Mika pressed her face into her leg, Anri returned to the eggs.

"Did you sleep well?"

"You broke out of prison..." it was really more of a statement then a question.

"Of course I did, I couldn't leave you all alone by yourself, now could I? I'm your best friend." said Anri, stroking Mika's face.

Mika closed her eyes... _Friends... _They were once, before everything happened. Before Seji and the surgery... _Seji..._

And despite the way she was touching her Anri's tone was the same now as it was then, and so were her words... _It was like nothing happened, nothing changed..._

"I love you," Anri whispered, Mika's eyes shot open wide. _But so much had..._

Mika shook, the detective said she'd be safe... but to some extent wasn't this what she wanted? To be with Anri? But it always felt wrong, even before all the changes. Everything about Anri was wrong, the way she looked at Mika, spoke to her, touched her, loved her...

"Why?" Mika asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"Why what?" Anri teased.

Mika sucked in a breath and shuddered, the words were so wrong, "Why do you love me?"

Anri stroked her breast lightly, Mika shuddered but didn't draw away from the touch"Do I need a reason?"

Mika pressed her breasts to Anri's leg as some sort of offering, "Please tell me."

Anri slipped down so that the two of them were at eye level, "Alright," she kissed the succulent flesh of Mika's neck..

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter pure yuri, review for it.<strong>


	4. A kiss

**Sorry I took so long to update here goes**

* * *

><p>"Alright," she kissed the succulent flesh of Mika's neck, "The reason I love you is really very simple.." she ran her tongue over the sensitive flesh. Mika shivered but didn't protest, she needed to let Anri finish. "You were always kind to me, you stayed with me no matter what anyone else said..." she pressed her hand into the small of Mika's back. Mika gasped from the cold of her skin and arched, only to press her firm breasts into Anri's chest.<p>

Anri smiled and continued, "You loved me when no one else did. You were my best friend... I've always loved you for that... Seji was the only thing in the way."

Mika felt hot tears burning in her eyes, _Seji... _She shoved Anri with all her strength, Anri didn't even budge. Mika wept into her chest, "You had no right to kill him... You should be in jail!"

Anri smiled, stroking Mika's face, drying her tears, "I love you Mika... I don't care about anyone else's rights... Even my own. I would die for you, kill for you, my beautiful Mika..."

Mika only sobbed harder, Anri had truly done this all in the name of love. It really was all her fault. Seji had died because of her, "Please let me go..."

"I can't. I love you too much." she wrapped her other arm around her. Mika leaned into her neck and cried.

"Please don't cry, my beautiful Mika..." said Anri.

"I have no reason not to.." Mika sobbed, out of everyone Anri had ever met, Mika was the only one that was still beautiful when she cried.

"You have no reason to either, I haven't done anything to you... In fact I just proclaimed my love. If you should cry at that, they should be tears of joy."

Mika's eyes widened a little with that... She brought this on herself, there was no one else anymore, what reason did she have to refuse Anri's love?

She calmed herself, "I'm sorry Anri..."

"That's okay, I understand it will take a while to adjust... Would you like something to eat?"

"I would like some clothes, please." said Mika softly.

"Why? I'm the only one here. And besides, it's not like you have a reason to be shy, you're gorgeous." she kissed Mika's shoulder.

Mika closed her eyes, "Please, I would feel better with some clothes on. You want me to be happy, don't you?"

"Of course... But I want you to do one little thing for me first." said Anri.

Mika pressed her breasts against Anri's chest, maybe she really didn't understand the implication of her actions... "I will do anything."

Anri immediately attacked Mika soft mouth, pressing in deeply, Mika gasped in shock, which only allowed Anri access to the sweet orifice. Mika felt the warm muscle dip in, press against her cheeks and the roof of her mouth, eventually settling on the other, timid muscle, stroking and sucking on it.

Anri stroked down Mika's body, her hand pressing into Mika's crotch. Mika broke the kiss and laid back against the hard wood, shaking.

_Too fast, I'll remember that.._ thought Anri, she leaned into Mika's neck, her mouth on the tip of her ear. "It's alright Mika, I love you... I'm not going to hurt you."

Mika calmed slightly, Anri's mouth slid to her nipples. She licked around the small pink nub while caressing her breast with her hand, she ran her tongue over the very tip. Mika gave a soft moan.

That had to be the most beautiful sound Anri had ever heard. She continued to tease and stroke that one nipple, eliciting more little moans from Mika, then she went to the other one, nipping at it softly. She whimpered and her thighs twitched. Anri was already so hot it hurt her insides, she wanted to see Mika screaming in pleasure.

Mika was distracted in her feeling, Anri lowered her mouth between her creamy thighs and repeated what she did to her mouth. She thrust her tongue inside, licking up the sweet, pre-organism fluid that was already dripping from her velvet opening, her hand caressing up and down between her legs, suddenly, her lips parted into a shaky gasp and Anri knew she had found her g-spot.

"Please stop.." Mika whispered, tears on her face.

"But you said you would do anything..."

"I know, but please... I-it's tooooooo mu-uch." her words slurred as she moaned in pleasure under Anri's touch.

Anri's mouth had withdrawn, but her hand had not stopped moving, "Are you really sure you want me to? You seem to be enjoying this..." her words weren't really sadistic, they were more babying, possessive. Like Mika was simply too innocent to understand what she wanted.

"Please, Anri, I'm not ready. I'll do anything else for you..." said Mika in a soft pant.

"You're asking something really big out of me... You have no idea how much I want this for you." said Anri.

"I know..."

"What are you offering me instead?" said Anri.

Mika thought for a long time, laying there as Anri's hand moved up and down, "A kiss..." Anri stopped... "I'll kiss you."

"I would love that, Mika." she got off of Mika's hips. Mika sat up.

Anri smiled as Mika crawled over and sat in her lap, she closed those beautiful blue eyes and pressed her lips ever so lightly into Anri's own. The kiss was so sweet and innocent, there wasn't even a hint of tongue, Anri wondered why she seemed so nervous. That bastard Seji probably never let her top. Noticing the tension on Anri's face, Mika kissed her with a little more passion, but it was still soft. Anri kissed back just as softly. It seemed like hours before Anri broke the gentle kiss, only doing so when she heard Mika's stomach growl.

Anri got up and tossed Mika a t-shirt, "You're a wonderful kisser."

Mika blushed, pulling the shirt over her head.

"I'll go get you something to eat..." she went back over to the skillet, reheating the now cold food._ So, Mika isn't ready to fully accept my love quite yet. No matter, It's only a matter of time._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please review<em>**


	5. Need

A soft kiss, it wasn't much, right? It was completely innocent, right? Wrong. It hurt Mika, she kissed her only out of fear of rape. But it wasn't even Anri she was really afraid of, and even as Anri's hand dipped between her legs she hadn't seen that as molestation; if she had continued, she wouldn't have seen it as rape. She would have seen it merely as an expression of love... In her mind, it was the love of someone that she feared.

She had always chosen people she knew could never love her back, it was safe... She knew that everything about her and Seji's love was fake, to her that offered comfort. Mika only knew love in the terms of obsession.

Mika sat on the floor, even in the over-sized t-shirt she still felt naked. Anri came up to her with a plate

of breakfast, she picked at it while Anri watched her.

"I thought you were hungry," said Anri with a smile.

"I-I-" Mika stuttered.

"Let me," she took the fork from Mika and held it in front of her mouth, "Open up."

Mika swallowed, doing as she was told, feeling the fork bump her tooth as she took the food and chewed and swallowed. It was really delicious, it was a shame about the situation.

"Is it good?" Anri asked.

Mika nodded. Anri kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you like it."

Anri fed Mika until the plate was empty and then sat beside her.

She smiled and pulled Mika into her lap, caressing her stomach, "You have no idea how long I've been planning this... How long I've wanted this, to just hold you..."

Mika stared down at Anri's hand, rubbing small circles into her belly, "May I ask you some questions, Anri?"

"Always, Mika, always, but I may not be able to tell you everything you want to know." said Anri softly.

Mika closed her eyes, "How did you sneak me out of my apartment?"

"I drugged you."

Mika's eyes snapped open, looking over her shoulder at Anri, "You _drugged_ me?"

"Had the situation been reversed you would have done the same thing Mika, you have no right to judge." Mika winced when she heard the bite in her usually calm friend's tone, her expression immediately softened, "I'm sorry, Mika. I didn't mean to speak to you that way. I just _need _you so much... It scares me sometimes how badly I need you... how much I love you." Mika felt the arms around her tighten and she gave a soft "yipe!", as her body was pulled flush against Anri's. The loose shirt she was wearing feeling like a lame and pathetic barrier against Anri's touch.

"A-Anri..." Mika stammered, not entirely sure exactly what she was trying to say.

"Anymore questions, Mika?" Anri asked her gently.

"O-oh, yeah.." Mika said, "Ho-how long was I out?"

"About sixteen hours."

"Where are we?"

Anri gave a soft smile, "I can't tell you that."

"A-are we still in Ikebukuro?"

"No."

"T-Tokyo?"

"Nope."

Mika swallowed hard, feeling a little sick to her stomach, "J-Japan?" she was terrified of the answer.

Anri laughed, "Yes!"

Mika sighed, feeling more than a little relieved, "What's the closest city?"

"I can't tell you that, Mika."

Mika nodded gently, expecting that answer.

"You're so cute, Mika." she felt a soft kiss press against the back of her neck.

"Please d-don't touch me too much..." Mika said softly.

Anri's eyes narrowed evilly, _How much is too much?_

"I won't, Mika. I need to get going anyway." Anri said gently, standing up.

Mika turned around quickly, she may have been scared of Anri, but she was much more afraid of being here all alone, "You mean you're just going to leave me here?" she looked up at Anri desperately, blue eyes large innocent and cute.

"I'm sorry, Mika. I wouldn't leave if I didn't have to." said Anri, honestly she was lying. She wanted to leave Mika alone long enough to get lonely, so she would be happy when she returned. Anri wanted Mika to depend on her as much as she already depended on her, so she wouldn't want to leave... though she hated lying to her little love if it worked it would be well worth it.

"What am I to do while you're gone?" Mika asked.

"You'll find something to do, Mika..." she wanted to stay so much, with her pretty host... Anri was such a parasite. She may have said it was love but really, she was only using Mika for her own pleasure. Humans are such simple creatures.

"I-I don't like being alone." Mika said softly.

"Neither do I, Mika. I'll be back soon." she pressed a soft kiss against Mika's forehead. "I love you."

"I-" Mika bit her lip so hard she drew blood to hold back the reflex to return the words, looking down in shame. She was such a fragile and insecure thing, the desire to love and be loved overwhelmed almost everything. Sometimes it even trumped her sense of self-preservation.

Anri patted her head gently, "It's okay, Mika, you don't have to say it. Even it takes a thousand years for you to say it it would be worth the wait to me."

"Thank you, Anri..." Mika whispered softly, Anri hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you soon, my best most beautiful friend."

**REVIEW**


End file.
